1.0 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a box blank for a bag-in-box pack for a flowable product which consists of a rigid envelope and - mounted therein- a flexible bag with a closeable outlet bung and an associated opening or bung hole and of a window flap with an associated removal opening in the envelope, the arrangement being such that the window flap is connected to a head flap via a hinge crease and, at its edge opposite the hinge crease, comprises an insertion flap formed thereon via a fold crease.
2.0 Discussion of Related Art
A key feature of packs of this type, which are described in DE-OS 34 10 717, is the sack or bag for accomodating a liquid which is arranged inside a stable packaging container, carton or the like consisting, for example, of corrugated board and which comprises an outlet bung. The outlet bung is generally welded into the bag which is preferably made of plastic. Bag-in-box containers of this type are intended as an environment-friendly alternative to plastic bottles or canisters, being used in particular as a supply pack, for example for domestic or institutional laundry detergents, dishwashing detergents, cleaning products or conditioners and also for beverages, such as wine. In practice, they are designed to accommodate relatively large quantities of liquid, for example up to 30 liters.
To remove the liquid contents, the flexible bag integrated in the packaging container comprises a closeable outlet bung. When the pack is used for the first time, the outlet bung is pulled outwards through an opening, for example a prepunched opening, in one surface, for example the upper surface, of the container. In the pouring position, the outlet bung can be held fast or fixed in the bung hole associated with it in the upper surface of the pack. This withdrawal and fixing of the outlet bung involves considerable effort in cases where the (small) bung hole is designed for a tight fit in order to hold the outlet bung in position. If, by contrast, the bung hole is made larger to simplify withdrawal of the outlet bung from the pack, pouring becomes more difficult because the outlet bung has to be separately held fast during pouring.
Another problem arises when separate disposal of the folding box and the empty plastic bag is required in the interests of pollution control. This is because, if the outlet bung is fixed carefully in the wall of the packaging container for the purpose of convenient handling during pouring, separation of the plastic parts from the parts made of board involves correspondingly significant problems.
To enable the user to dispense the product in question in the proper doses, as in cases where liquids are accommodated in bottles or canisters, it is standard practice to attach dispensing cups or small containers for daily use. Where the liquid is supplied in bottles or canisters, the attached dispenser is pushed for example onto the neck of the bottle or canister or is fastened to the container. This method of attachment always involves the danger that the attached dispenser might be lost in the marketing process, particularly in shops. Moreover, attached dispensers present problems in regard to stacking of the pack. This applies even more so to bag-in-box packs because, basically, packs such as these can be made square shape which is ideal for stacking.
An object of the invvention is to improve a box blank to the extent that a dispenser attached to the pack can be integrated in the pack in such a way that it would be easy to remove and to replace after use so that, in particular, the pack could be reclosed without difficulty, the dispenser being removable and replaceable after use without impairing the handling of the ready-to-use pack.
For a box blank of the type mentioned at the beginning, the solution to this problem as provided by the invention is characterized in that the insertion flap formed from an external head flap is drawn in from both sides at the fold crease and in that an insertion slot securing the insertion flap folded inwards through about 90.degree. is associated with the insertion flap in the head flap situated on the inside below the window flap.
At the opening for removal of the dispenser to be attached, the packaging container according to the invention is designed in such a way that the window flap is connected to the adjoining surface of the head flap via a hinge crease--optionally cut in a central region--and, at its edge opposite the hinge crease, comprises an insertion flap integrally formed via a fold crease. Reclosing and reopening of the pack are both made easier in this way. The insertion flap--formed from an external head flap--can largely be prevented from opening inadvertently in its insertion position providing it is drawn in from both sides at its fold crease and an insertion slot securing the insertion flap folded inwards through about 90.degree. is associated with the insertion flap in the head flap situated on the inside below the window flap. If the insertion flap is drawn in from both sides at its fold crease, i.e. has a kind of waist, the head flap is left with corresponding projections beneath which the projections of the insertion flap laterally adjoining the waist snap in during insertion.
In order to make an insertion flap designed in this way also easier to open, the insertion flap is provided at its free end opposite the fold crease with a grip, preferably in the form of a semicircular hole, cut out or precut, more particularly punched, during the production process. The insertion flap is made even easier to pull out from its inserted position if it has a convex slit curving towards the free end of the flap in its fold crease. During folding through 90.degree. and insertion, the window flap projects at the grip optionally provided and can readily be gripped with the finger tips to lift and tear out the flap.